Freedom
by DeltaForce141
Summary: After an endless bout of neglect and torture at the hands of his family, Lincoln realizes the perfect way to escape his sorrow. NSL sequel (Duh). One-shot.


**A/N: Hello, everyone! This is my first fanfiction of The Loud House, as you can see. I know you all are probably sick of the endless amount of NSL fics out there, but I have good reasons for writing this one. You see, No Such Luck was actually the first episode I watched of this show, and let's just say...it sucked...big time. For a while, I thought that that was the norm of the show, and I never touched it since. However, once I looked around the internet to see everyone praising the hell out of the show, I figured I may as well give it at least one more chance, out of morbid curiosity. And to my pleasant surprise...it was actually quite a lot of fun. But I do still have a certain bone to pick with this particular episode, so here I am today, writing this. Not to worry though; this one will be short and sweet seeing as how I've seen so many others on this site alone that are more convoluted and drawn out. Well, I'd say that's enough out of me. Please enjoy the show!**

Two whole months. Had it really been that long? Two whole months of sweating to no end in a smelly squirrel costume. Two whole months of being ostracized and berated whenever he tried to take it off. Two whole months of having to sneak in food during the night while starving throughout every part of the rest of the day. Lincoln pondered all of these question and then others as he laid on spot on the floor where the bed he could find warmth in once was. The family hadn't had anytime nor interest in even considering retrieving and/or replacing Lincoln's sold furniture, as they believed that the suit would provide all the heat that Lincoln needed. Well, needless to say, it did, but not in the way they thought it would. For underneath the goofy smile of the faux mammal, the poor boy continually suffered intense flame-like temperatures, all while his sisters and parents relaxed in their daily lives.

But today, Lincoln had had enough. He'd finally come up with the perfect solution to end his suffering once and for all. And with vigor in his heart, a huge smile on his face, and only one goal in his sights, he took off the headpiece, slipped off his suit shaped prison, opened the door to his room, and made his way to the top of the stairs. There, he took notice of his family, all sitting in various spots on the couch, huge smiles of enjoyment plastered on their faces. Lincoln smiled a bit at this, for he was about to give them something else to smile at soon enough. With that, he made himself present to them, as the family's smiles all but evaporated into shocked open mouths and venom filled glares.

One by one, the demands for him to return to his squirrel costume bludgeoned the white haired child to no end. But Lincoln didn't even so much as bat an eye, as he, with a continuous smile, held out his arms from side to side, and closed his eyes.

"I'm not going back in there," he said. "So whatever you want to do to me, do it. …...It doesn't matter to me anymore."

Almost of the family was put into a state of shock once more, albeit a more tame and short lived one. For once Lynn, the family's superstitious athlete, got over her stunned state of affairs, she approached the male with fire burning from her pupils. And with a reel back of her fist, she flung herself forward, toppling Lincoln to the ground with a thud. At the sight of this, the rest of the siblings got over their states of shock as well, and they all piled in to punish their resident bad luck charm for not following orders.

One by one, each punch rained down on Lincoln's face and body, bruising and bloodying him in ways that cannot be accurately described. Almost all the siblings had no intention of stopping their relentless assault, for they wanted Lincoln to learn once and for all to stay in his suit. But Lincoln didn't care, for this was what he planned to happen all along. Nearly 5 minutes in, the girls stopped not out of remorse, but simply because they were too fatigued to go on. However, Lynn had enough energy to make one final gesture: a straight finger pointed towards the front door, and a hard glare towards her fallen brother. With a gasp for air and a nod of his head, Lincoln slowly crawled his way to the door, reached with ever growing discomfort to the door handle, and went the rest of the way towards the front yard, where he laid down on his back and looked up to the sky. And then, a blinding light slowly invaded his vision, as Lincoln shedded bloody tears of pure joy as he quietly whispered out his final words:

"Finally...I'm free."

….Oh, and there was also the part where the media caught wind of it, and the Louds were all arrested for manslaughter, but the hell with that. Lincoln died for his own sins. _That's_ the important part, am I right?


End file.
